My Child, My Child
by SilverStormPax18
Summary: Ironhide finds a human toddler when he crash lands on earth, he adopts her, and raises her. (Set in TFP Universe)
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry if this chapter is a little slow to start, there is alot of explaining in this chapter. The next chapters will be more excitng. I love details and sometimes get carried away. **

"Ironhide to Cybertron command, I'm losing altitude! Does anyone copy?"

Ironhide griped his StarHoppers controls, the small ship had been hit by an asteroid storm and taken on major damage. He now plummeted toward the planet below, the ship creaked and moaned as they entered the atmosphere.

"Looks like this is it."

Ironhide held his breath as the StarHopper managed to cut through reentry and crash land in a dense wood. Ironhide stumbled out of his ship, his right arm leaking with energon among the other cuts and dents. He looked at the hopper as its energon tanks exploded scattering the ship in a million directions.

"Great"

He plopped down on the ground, though he had been lucky to walk away with such minor injuries he was now trapped on a planet and no communications.

If his hoppers navigation drive were accurate this was earth. He pushed himself up, there was no chance of medical help. He would have to make do. Ironhide walked into the woods, perhaps he could find somewhere to find. This planet was said to have humans, organic inhabitants. He hadn't wonder threw the woods long when he heard a crying sound. Stopping dead, he listened harder. It was indeed crying he slowly walked toward the sound. He was shocked by what he found, a small human, at least he thought it was human. She stood there holding a small blanket, tears streaking down her face. Ironhide slowly approached her, she was no bigger than a mini-con sparkling.

"Human?"

Ironhide spoke as he edge closer to her, her little eyes brimming with tears as they spilled down her face. A small white piece of paper was attached to her. Ironhide got lower practically crawling now despite the pain in his injured arm. The little girl backed away from him, terrified of such a large being.

"It's okay, I will not harm you."

Ironhide sat down, putting his back up to a tree. He beckoned the little one closer. She eyed him cautiously as her tears began to subside. She slowly inched toward him, touching his leg when she finally got brave enough. Ironhide smiled down at her, his armor plating was covered in soot and dirt from crashing and his arm was still leaking, though it had slowed.

"Come here."

Ironhide held out his hands to her, she walked over to them. The warm metal was surprisingly comfortable as she crawl into his hands. Ironhide slowly lifted her up, there was writing on the paper. The only information written on it stated that she was 2 years of age, when her birthday was, and that due to "reasons" her parents could no longer care for her.

"Why would your parents leave you in a woods?"

Ironhide looked around, no other human was insight. He slowly stood up, walking a few more miles as the hill rested over a town below.

"Perhaps the humans here can look after you."

The little girl was clinging to his finger now, she looked up at him. Fear in her eyes,

"Poor thing, abandoned twice."

His spark felt guilty, how could he leave her? At the same time how could he take care of her? Ironhide side, he wouldn't be abandoning her right? He would be returning her to her own kind. Ironhide scanned a pickup truck as it was parked outside a building.

"Orphanage."

The word sent a chill up his back, he remember his days in the orphanage on Cybertron, even before the war they weren't a nice place to be. Sighing he looked up to the sky.

"Primus help me."

The little girl was sitting in his hand, her blanket wrapped around her shoulders. A loud crack of thunder shook the sky.

"We need to find somewhere safe, a storms brewing."

The little one laughed and clapped as another round of thunder sounded.

"You like that noise, don't you?"

Ironhide transformed into his new pickup mode,

"I got to find a name for you, unless you already have one…"

The little girl yawned; she was exhausted from her long day. She listened hard as another round of thunder shook and the sky lit up with lightening.

"Boom!"

She squealed, Ironhide had to laugh as they drove through the woods and onto an old country road.

"Thunder gets you going huh…well then I suppose it's only appropriate to name you ThunderStorm, ill call you Thunder for short."

Thunder squealed,

"Thunder!"

Ironhide's slow driving and swaying, along with the sound of rain on his roof caused Thunder to fall asleep. Ironhide was growing weary himself, luckily his energon leak had stopped. A short while later, after hours of twists and turns Ironhide stumbled upon a cave, the entrance was small just large enough for him to drive threw though the other side was massive.

"This might due."

He backed up to the wall as the wind and rain continued outside. Thunder was still sleeping as he took his turn and powered down. Tomorrow he would have to go back to his ship wreckage hopefully he could salvage some of the systems, he had also taken note of a few scrapyards along the way, if anything he could build what they needed. He hummed softly keeping his heater on for Thunder, the little human sighed quietly in her sleep. He still had no idea how he was gonna care for her, what did humans use for fuel? Did they drink at all? He hadn't noticed any human fueling stations only ones for their transportation. He soon drifted off into sleep, locking his doors tight so Thunder couldn't accidently escape.

…

"Good girl Thunder, bring more."

It was night and Thunder was having so much fun finding old computers in the scrapyard. Ironhide had shown her what to look for and she had gone for it, he was impressed with how smart the little human was. Thunder was quite smart, and resourceful. Ironhide had been quite busy retrieving what he could of his ship when Thunder found a small patch of berries. She had a purple stained face when he found her, scolding her for sneaking of but praising her for finding fuel. Now the little one was happy and content digging through the scrapyard. Ironhide had gone out while she was napping to collect more fuel for her, he was surprised to find many fuel patches, grateful to. He was even more grateful that the cave he had found had a small stream running through it, in which Thunder had spent some time playing and drinking the clear liquid.

"Coomputer!"

Thunder was dragging a screen behind her, a rather large one at that.

"Good work Thunder, let's call it night."

Ironhide transformed throwing the equipment into his bed and Thunder into the back seat. Thunder squealed, was this her daddy? She clapped her hands, it sure was fun digging through the mountains of stuff to find things. She hoped they would do it again and soon.

That night while Thunder slept, Ironhide worked tirelessly to set up some sort of computer system. With the primitive tech he had found, there would be no way to contact Cybertron but at least he could access this worlds networks and make sure cons stayed at bay. The computers fired up, whirring to life. Ironhide signed in relief. The light woke Thunder as she stumbled over to him,

"I'm scared."

She hugged his leg. Ironhide reached down, scooping her up with one hand.

"No need to be, I'm here."

Thunder was asleep again in moments as Ironhide surface the web, finding out as much as he could about this human he had found. His research last long into the wee hours of the morning, he rubbed his eyes. So much to learn about humans, he would just have to learn as he went. At least now he knew what Thunder would need to live, food not fuel. But how was he to…he couldn't think about that now. He need some sleep. A solution would arise in the morning.

…..

A few weeks later Ironhide had managed to secure a job. A call center agent, which surprisingly paid decently well. He had been able to rig up a holographic emitter, it emitted a middle-aged male human. It had enabled him to get a job and get supplies for both himself and Thunder. Due to Thunder not legally being his, Ironhide had taken precautions. He would often place Thunder down for a nap before going out amongst the other humans. His holographic design so far was fooling everyone though it had to be line sit transmission. Thunder was a happy child, though Ironhide had noticed something about her, she was exceptionally smart. At two years of age, she was able to help him with the computers, learning quickly and replicating his efforts. One such day Ironhide was just getting off the computer system, his job was as a call center agent for a major computer company. Thunder was playing with some toys he had gotten for her; the cave had become their home. He had managed to create a doorway from some scrap he had collected and using another holographic emitter, camouflaged it with the mountain so passerbyers, not that any people came their way, would not question the cave. Ironhide side turning around to look at Thunder, she smiled looking over at him.

"Look what I made Daddy!"

Ironhide felt his spark lit up with joy, that was the first time she had called him that name. Ironhide lifted her up,

"I see my daughter I see."

5 years later….

Thunder sighed; she was so bored.

"Dad…"

Ironhide held up his hand,

"Yes of course, I will put you through to the development team. Please hold."

Ironhide turned around,

"Yes Thunder?"

"When are you gonna be done? The movie starts in 1 hour and Sarah will be waiting!"

Ironhide smirked,

"I have a few more reports to fill out and then I'll be done, are you finished with your schoolwork?"

Thunder sighed, with a smirk. Her eyebrows lifted in a "really" fashion. Ironhide looked at the papers she held up, through a lot of illegal hacking he had managed to get hold of all her information, birth certificates, social security, etc and had even managed to hack into the social services system and make him her "legal" father. Thunder was a genius, after her kindergarten year the teacher had suggested he have her tested for her IQ, when tested she was registered as genius, now at 7 years old she was in 9th grade AP classes. He was proud of her, though she was exceptionally smart she still acted like a normal 7-year-old, or at least what the internet said a 7-year-old should act like.

"Good, now your chores?"

Thunder thought for a moment, scampering off to quickly clean her room, the cave consisted of separate tunnels of which Ironhide turned into separate rooms. She arrived back in a few moments,

"Ready?"

Ironhide transformed into his pickup truck mode, Thunder excitedly ran and jumped into the cab. Ironhide hologram spilling into the drivers seat. Thunder smirked,

"You know, I like you better as a robot."

The hologram looked over at her, a smirk on its face.

"Well I'd say that's a good thing."

…

Ironhide's hologram leaned on his front bumper, watching as Thunder scampered into the theatre with her friends. He smiled, his life was good, despite not having seen another Cybertronian in 5 years and…

"yoohooo!"

This lady, his hologram closed his eyes.

"Mr. Hide. So good to see you and Thunder."

Ironhide placed a fake smile on his face, one of Thunders best friends mothers had divorced her husband a few years back leaving her single and finding Ironhide's hologram attractive.

"Good Evening Ms. Lapton."

"Now how many times have I told you to call me Julie?"

She smirked, placing her hand on his shoulder. Ironhide kept his smile, his hologram had been upgraded to a hard light,

"I hate to be rude, but I must head home, please have Thunder call me tomorrow morning when she is ready to be picked up."

Julie nodded,

"Perhaps you'd like to come over to lunch then…Ian."

Ironhide's human name, Ian Hide.

"Uh I don't think that's possible ma'am but thank you for the invite."

Ironhide's hologram jumped into his vehicle mode and sped off. He breathed a sigh of relief, he hated leaving Thunder for sleepovers, fearing he would somehow lose her, but he couldn't hold her in the cave forever. She had to live life like a normal 7-year-old, and he had to find a away to get Julie Lapton off his back.


	2. Chapter 2

**I sort of rush through the years in this chapter, the main plot of this story happens when Thunder, Ironhide, and Team Prime join up so i sort of made it a quick paced story up to that point and it will now slow down. **

Thunder and Sarah chattered the whole way back to Sarah's house.

"Can you imagine if Aliens were real?"

Sarah excitedly spoke about the movie that they had seen, Thunder cringed slightly.

"Uh yeah, how weird would that be…"

Sarah laughed,

"I think it would be awesome, I would totally befriend one and take it home with me!"

Thunder shook her head, if Sarah only knew.

"They are pets Sarah; they are like us."

Sarah turned to her; her eyebrows furrowed into a quizzical look.

"What?"

Thunder corrected herself,

"I mean, the ones in the movie were like us, they have minds and feelings."

Sarah playfully jabbed her,

"Thunder I love you and all, but your genius status sometimes gets in the way of your imagination."

Thunder shrugged, as she glanced out the window. Julie Lapton was driving them.

"Thunder, your father is he…interested in women?"

Thunder was stunned by the question, shaking her head to understand what she said.

"Umm Yes…"

Julie brushed a stray hair behind her shoulder,

"What is his favorite food? I want to make it for lunch tomorrow when he picks you up."

Thunder held back a laugh,

"Um well he doesn't really have a favorite, he uh has a deformity he can't taste. I would go into the science of it but it's hard to explain."

Julie blinked,

"Oh, poor man."

Thunder sighed,

"Yeah poor Dad."

…..

Ironhide had fallen asleep in his chair, the beep of his com unit woke him. Jumping and startled he answered.

"Hello?"

"Dad?"

"Oh, hi sweetie, you having a good time?"

"The best Dad, just called to say good night. And to warn you that I kind of had to lie to Ms. Lapton about you having this disability that you can't taste anything, she wanted to cook you lunch tomorrow."

Ironhide chuckled,

"Thanks for the warning. Good night sweetheart."

"night Daddy."

Ironhide sighed as he leaned back into his chair, even five years later he was still doing research on humans. They were such a complex species, much like Cybertronians he had found during his research. He stood up stretching his back out before retreating to his room for the night. He was not looking forward to his encounter with Julie Lapton tomorrow.

…..

Ironhide's hologram sat in his vehicle mode staring at the house, taking a deep breath he shut his engine off as his hologram walked up and knocked on the door.

"Well Well Mr. Ian Hide, so good to see you."

Ironhide smiled politely,

"And you as well Ms. Lapton."

"Do you really mean that?"

She wrapped her arms his neck. Ironhide felt his spark stop, now what was he going to do?

"Why don't you come inside and have some lunch, Thunder informed me of your…issue but don't worry it doesn't bother me."

She turned pulling Ironhide into the door. Ironhide signed,

"Oh goody."

Ironhide looked around the house for Thunder as she came bounding down the stairs her backpack in hand.

"Dad we have to go now! I just got a call back from MIT and they want a meeting now!"

Ironhide looked confused as Thunder grabbed his hand and quickly pulled him through the door.

"Oh well…some other time!"

Julie called out the dor. Ironhide and Thunder got into his v-mode and left. Ironhide's hologram looked over at Thunder, she sat with her arms crossed and a smug look on her face.

"Soo MIT?"

Thunder laughed,

"Good one right, I had to get you out of there before she tried to make you eat. And trust me even if you were a human you would not want to eat her food."

Ironhide let out a laugh that caused his chassis to rumble. Thunder was defiantly good.

"You are smart kid."

Thunder leaned back,

"I know. What would you do without me?"

Ironhide smiled,

"I honestly don't know."

…..

A few weeks later Thunder was walking down the hallway, she loved learning but hated school, the reason, the kids hated her. Being 7 and in 9th grade wasn't exactly something that was normal, and the "normal" high schoolers hated how smart she was. Tyler, one of the 9th grade jocks bumped into her,

"Oh, sorry there little girl, need help finding the nursey?"

Thunder tried to ignore them but was stopped by Tyler's partner in crime, Alisha. She laughed.

"Tyler don't be so juvenile she is obviously looking for the preschool."

Thunder rolled her eyes,

"If you two don't mind I have a class to get to, an AP class. Oh, AP stands for Advanced Placement by the way, not that I expect you to know what that means."

Alisha put her hands-on hips,

"Twerp! You'll pay for that comment"

….

Ironhide pulled up to the school, he was worried he had been called in to pick up Thunder. He quickly ran up to the school, his holoform pumping his arms. His spark was beating fast in his chest.

"Mr. Hide. Please follow me…" Ironhide was led back to the nurses office, his spark stopped when he saw Thunder, her one eye was black and blue and swollen shut, she had multiple bruises on her face, and she held a bloody rag to her lip. Ironhide walked over to her,

"Thunder?"

Thunder looked up with her good eye, her head hurt, and it burned to cry but she couldn't help it. Ironhide was angry now as he turned to the principle,

"Who did this?"

The Principle held up his hands,

"We have taken care of the two students; they have been suspended."

Ironhide was angry.

"Who were they?"

The principle shook his head,

"I think its best to leave it to the school."

Ironhide helped Thunder out to his v-mode, she remained silent gazing out the window as they drove.

"Sweetheart?"

Ironhide tried to break the tension. Thunder sighed her breath hitching.

"Why do I have to be so different? Why couldn't I just be normally like everyone else ever?"

Ironhide felt his spark breaking, she was different in many ways then the others around her.

"You have a special purpose in life, I believe that with all my spark ThunderStorm. I don't think me finding you that day was by accident, there is a purpose for you, something greater than any of us can imagine."

Thunder looked over at the hologram, its eyes were fixed on her.

"Your not watching the road."

The hologram shrugged,

"I know where I am going."

Thunder smiled slightly,

"Do you think I will ever fit in?"

Ironhide smiled sweetly

"What if you never do? Will that stop you from becoming who you are meant to be?"

Thunder thought for a moment,

"No, I guess not, I mean I do have Sarah and she likes me for me. But what guy is gonna like a girl who is so much smarter then him?"

Ironhide chuckled,

"Well first off young lady you are much to young to be worried about that, and second off the right guy."

Thunder looked up at him,

"Did you ever like someone in a romantic way dad?"

Ironhide smirked,

"Yeah, once a long time ago."

Thunder turned a little in her seat, her one eye fixed on him."

"Her name is Chromia, a security officer. Beautiful blue armor that made her eyes stand out like stars on a pitch-black night."

"What happen to her?"

"Don't know, she left for a stealth mission right before I left for my mission, then I crashed here."

Thunder looked down,

"maybe she is out there somewhere looking for you."

Ironhide chuckled slightly,

"Perhaps, though Chromia was never patient with anything. She hated waiting…kind of like you."

Thunder crossed her arms, with a painful smirk.

"Well I guess if you can find someone, I can too…someday when I am older."

Ironhide nodded,

"Try 18 at least."

Thunder cocked an eyebrow,

"16?"

"Don't push it young lady."

…

3 years later…

Ironhide clapped with pride as Thunder received her high school diploma, having graduated with a 4.0 GPA and recently been excepted into M.I.T, he couldn't be prouder of her.

Thunder looked out into the audience 10 years old and graduating high school, she would start college in the fall. She was slightly scared, high school had been tough enough. She caught sight of her fathers hologram, he was smiling and clapping, the look of pure pride across his face. Her heart warmed, where would she be without him.

Thunder flipped the paper around in her hand,

"Can't believe I finally graduate, and school starts again in the fall."

Ironhide smiled,

"I'm so proud of you."

Thunder looked over at him, how could she leave him alone when she left for school.

"You know dad, I was thinking of not going to college and just staying here with you."

The hologram turned to look at him,

"I know what you are thinking, and I want you to stop thinking it now. I have my job which is okay, and it's not like I will never see you. I'll be down to pick you up for the holidays and any time you want to visit, I am just a phone call away. I will not allow you to let me stand in your way of success."

Thunder smiled a tear slipping down her face.

"Its just gonna be hard to leave you and Sarah behind."

Ironhide was still smiling,

"And it will be hard to let you go but you need to do this."

Thunder took a deep breath, her whole world was changing in a few months, soon she would be inside MIT lecture halls and from their who knows.

….

Thunder hugged the holoform tightly, she didn't want to let go.

"I'm gonna miss you daddy."

Ironhide hugged her back, his little girl was leaving him. He had to be strong for her.

"I'll miss you so, so much but this is where you need to be."

Thunder watched as Ironhide drove away, she turned looking at the building that would be her home for the next 6 years while she strived to earn her master's in computer science and engineering. She would make her father proud.

…

Ironhide drove into the cave that had been his and Thunders home for 8 years now, 8 years he had raised her and loved her. He looked around a small tear running down his face. It was going to be so lonely without her. His com link buzzed, he pulled himself together,

"Hello?

"Ian, its Julie, how was your trip to MIT?"

Ironhide rolled his eyes sitting down,

"It was fine Julie; how did you get my number?"

"Oh, Thunder gave it to me, she said you might be lonely tonight and in need of some company."

Ironhide shook his head, Thunder had a sick sense of humor.

"Well thank you anyway but I think I will just stay in; I have some work I can catch up on."

"Oh well alright, but if you need me, I am just a phone call away."

She giggled as she hung up the phone, Ironhide pinched his eyes.

"Even after all these years she still is after me…isn't there other human males around."

He had to laugh at her persistence though to what end, he had even told her flat out that he was not interested and never would be but here she was still chasing him. Ironhide turned to the computers with Thunder at college now he could keep the scanners on full alert. He had been scanning the planet since he arrived for Decepticons never detecting anything, now his search could be more open and wider as Thunder was no longer in danger.

….

Several more years went by, no decepticon signals were detected much to Ironhide's consistent relief and Thunder was head of her class, earning her a position at NASA as soon as she graduated which was now less then 3 months away. Ironhide couldn't get over how much she had changed, she was now 16, she had just got her learners permit to drive. She was growing into a fine young woman, which a very bright future insight. She had won multiple scholarships and awards, making her schooling practically free, much to Ironhide's relief. As the three months came and went, her graduation being a huge celebration she spent a few weeks at home before moving to Washington D.C to start her new job. She and Ironhide had scouted the area and found a suitable apartment for her. She was upset that Ironhide had opted to staying at the cave, stating that he was more comfortable there then he would be around more people. Thunder reluctantly agreed as she drove home every weekend to spend it with her father, and sometimes Sarah who was just graduating high school.

It wasn't until three years later that Ironhide first detected Decepticon signals, he stumbled upon a few vehicons scouting the area, he made short work of them and disposed of their bodies with a control explosion. He kept his extra activities quiet from Thunder, knowing that she would disprove of his hunting down decepticons, not wanting him to get hurt.

It happened on just such a day about a year and half later that Ironhide was relaxing waiting for Thunder to come home for the weekend when his scanners alert him to movement outside, decepticon signals 7 of them were there. Quickly he placed a call into Thunder,

"Thunder, don't come home this weekend, stay in where you are, I repeat stay where you are."

He ended the call just as the door busted in, 6 vehicons broke in along with StarScream.

"Nice to see you again Autobot…"

…

"Daddy? Daddy answer me!"

Thunder called into the phone; she was in her car already headed for home. She had planned to show up early to surprise him. The phone went dead as an explosion sounded in the background. Thunder floored her truck, the engine screamed as she flew down the highway. Her heart in her stomach,

"Please let Daddy be alright."


	3. Chapter 3

Thunder raced down the highway her heart beating hard inside her chest, her mind was whirling with what could have happened. Her truck slid to a stop just outside the cave as she ran toward it, the cave door had been blown off, a trail of energon lay on the ground, and it appeared someone had been drug. Thunder gasped trying to keep herself together and her heart rate steady as she walked into the cave. The place was a mess, metal pieces lay everywhere, and the computer system was sparking from what appeared blaster fire. She stumbled over something in the dim light, gasping when she saw what it was.

"A vehicon!"

Her voice echoed,

"But how! How did they find us?"

She walked closer; it was her father's doing alright. One shot to kill, as she had been taught. Energon pooled around the dead vehicon. Her greatest fear was coming true, her father had been taken, taken by cons. She felt the room start spinning around her, her breathe caught in her throat as she began to gasp in air. Her heart was beating too hard now, causing her to grab her chest as she slowly fell to the ground, a panic attack. She sat against the wall, trying to calm herself down. The vehicons presence only made it harder until she had an idea, her breathing slowed back to normal and her heart began to get back into a rhythm. If she collected the energon and placed it outside, would it not summon the Decepticons? Her father had always told her they were searching for the stuff. She ran back to her bedroom, pulling over a drawer and lifting out a pistol. Her father had design it, a Cybertronian blaster for her size and strength, it also appeared to be a normal pistol to anyone who should see it. She grabbed her holster strapping it onto herself as she made her way back to the vehicon. Now to get the energon out into the open, she looked around. She needed a bucket or something to hold the energon. She spied an old bin that had held computer parts, she dumped them out on the ground placing the bin at the Vehicons side, she picked up a piece of broken armor from the ground.

"I hope this works."

She whispered to herself as she ran at the vehicon jumping and plunging the metal shard into its side, then yanking it out as a flow of energon spilled out and most of it into the bin. She shook her hands as some of the energon had spilled on them, it was still warm indicating it had not dead for long.

"Gross!"

She groaned as she pulled the bin outside, she stood up sighing with relief as she ran to her truck. Pulling it behind a large boulder she jumped onto the hood, waiting for the Cons to show up so she could take them out.

…..

"Lord Megatron, we have a detected a very faint energon signature where we picked up the Autobot."

Megatron looked at the screen,

"Ignore it, the troopers energon was spilled during the battle as was the Autobots."

…..

"Optimus, I've detected an energon signal, its faint, very faint but there nonetheless."

Optimus looked at the screen, if it was an energon deposit it was a very small one at that, but they couldn't really afford to pass it up.

"Ratchet open the ground bridge I will take Bumblebee and Arcee with me."

…..

Thunder sighed impatiently, where were they? Suddenly a green vortex opened in front of the mine entrance, she crouched lower peering over the boulder with her eyes. Three bots walked out; she narrowed her eyes. One of them did look familiar, like she had seen him before.

She lowered herself, checking her blaster ready to jump.

Optimus looked at what was before them.

"A bin filled with already processed energon?"

Arcee stated, edging forward to look at it.

"Looks like there's more coming from inside the cave"

Before any of them could move Thunder jumped out.

"Freeze Decepticons!"

She aimed her blaster at them, their hands quickly went up.

"We are not Dece…"

"Be silent or I'll blow that energon tub up with you all the way back to Cybertron!"

Arcee glanced at Optimus, his eyes fixed on the human.

"Now where did you take my father?"

Optimus spoke slowly, calmly.

"We did not take your father."

Thunder scoffed,

"Right and I suppose that dead trooper in there isn't a vehicon either, talk or I'll start blasting and I'll shoot the yellow on first."

Bumblebee whirred.

"Ummm why me?"

Arcee growled,

"Look kid, we aren't cons…look at Optimus's shoulders, you'll see we are Autobots."

Thunder lowered her blaster,

"Optimus Prime? That's where I know you."

She eyed him, walking slowly toward him, her blaster still ready if needed.

"My father showed me images of you, told me all about you."

She looked at the others,

"No idea who you two are though."

Optimus was confused now,

"I know your father?"

Thunder nodded,

"Well at least he knew you."

Optimus was deep in thought; he was running through the humans he had encountered. Most being from the government, perhaps her father worked from them.

"What would decepticons take your father?"

He asked,

Thunder sighed sadly,

"I don't know, I don't even know how they found him. I mean this cave had some primo security systems and signal wave shields. We tested it like once a month just to make sure nothing could be detected through it. Heck the door was even a solid light holoform to keep passerbyers from being curious. Not that anyone came up here anyway."

Optimus looked around, what possible reason would Megatron have for taking a human.

"I was hoping the energon would bring the cons so I could make them give me my father back."

Arcee and Bumblebee had stepped back slightly, letting Optimus handle the very confusing situation.

"What did you father do?"

"Work wise? He was a tech support agent for a technology company. Companies would call from all over the world in with problems and he would fix them remotely."

It still didn't ring a bell, the young human seemed distressed as she paced the ground.

"I got to figure out a way to get him back, I need more energon or…I got! A fake beacon!"

She ran into the cave, leaving Optimus still completely befuddled as he followed her inside. His optics fell to the dead vehicon and the puddle of energon around it. The place was destroyed, Megatron had really gone to all this trouble and destruction for a human? Optimus realized he had not yet learned the humans name. Kneeling down next to her as she was gathering random parts.

"What is your name young one?"

"ThunderStorm, most people just call me Thunder."

She responded without looking up. Optimus cocked an eyebrow it certainly was an odd name for a human.

"Why don't you come back to our base, Ratchet will be able to help you while we search for your father."

Thunder stopped looking up at him, his eyes were sincere, soft, kind, just like her father said about him.

"Um Sure. Just let me get my truck."

She carried her armful of parts out to her truck throwing them into the bed as she followed the others through the bridge. She glanced in her rearview mirror, she had to find him. Arcee pointed to where she could park her truck as she hopped out. An orange and white bot was standing at what appeared to be a computer system, a bigger green one had another human girl on his shoulder, while two males were up near the computer systems. She gazed around at the size of the base.

"Where are we?"

She whispered; Optimus knelt down offering his hand to her to jump onto.

"Autobot Outpost Omega One."

He gently placed her on the humans area as Bulkhead placed Miko down.

"Hiya! I'm Miko! This is Jack and Raph! What's your name?"

Thunder smiled,

"I'm ThunderStorm but you can call me Thunder if you want."

Jack tilted his head,

"ThunderStorm?"

Thunder nodded,

"I know I know it's a weird name for a human, but I happen to like it, my father gave it to me."

She lowered her head, looking at her blaster. She had to find him.

"So, what's your story?"

Ratchet and Bulkhead were listening as well,

"My father was taken by Decepticons, I was hoping to find him by luring the cons, but these guys showed up instead."

Bumblebee crossed his arms, beeping.

"Yeah and she threaten to shoot me first…"

Thunder looked at him,

"Oh, relax it was just a threat."

Everyone looked at her,

"What?"

"You understood Bee?"

Bulkhead asked, Thunder looked around.

"Doesn't everybody?"

Jack and Miko shook their heads,

"Nope, Raph does…somehow."

Thunder shrugged,

"It Morse code, Cybertronian Morse code anyway."

Jack held up his hands,

"Whoa, how do you know Cybertronian Morse code?"

Thunder looked at him with a smirk,

"Not only do I know Cybertronian Morse code, but I can also speak, write, and read Cybertronian."

The Autobots eyes all went wide. Jack, Miko, and Raph looked at her confused,

"Was that Latin?"

Miko put her hands on her hips, Bulkhead shook his head as Arcee responded.

"No Miko, that was Cybertronian…"

Thunder crossed her arms a smile plastered on her face,

"My father taught me…technically English is my second language."

Ratchet eyes her, his scanner going up and down.

"Hey!"

She yelled at him as the scanner ceased,

"HIPPA Laws look it up!"

Ratchet hummed quietly,

"She appeared to be fully human, no Cybertronian elements."

Thunder rolled her eyes,

"And why would I be."

Optimus couldn't take it anymore, he had been trying to figure out who her father was, and how he knew so much about Cybertronians to teach her.

"Thunder…who is your father?"

"Ironhide."

Optimus's eyes went wide, his shoulders went down.

"Ironhide…?"

Thunder nodded,

"Yes."

She pulled out her phone.

"Dad never let me take a picture of him in bot mode, just in case someone found my phone, but I have a picture of his hard light holoform and his v-mode."

She lifted her phone up for them to see. Optimus recognized the for of Ironhide even in the earth vehicle mode.

"So, you know him?"

Optimus nodded,

"He was one of the weapons specialists during the war on Cybertron."

Thunder nodded,

"I know, he made this."

She lifted her blaster out, she looked up, all eyes were on her.

"What?"

"How is it even possible that your dad is Cybertronian?"

Raph broke the silence, causing Miko to chime in.

"Yeah, I mean, your human right?"

Thunder held back a smirked, her dark sense of humor rising.

"Oh, that well, you see my dad is Cybertronian, but my mom is human…don't ask me how that worked I prefer not to think about it."

Everyone was looking at her with befuddlement,

"Wait what?"

Arcee asked only to be interrupted by Thunders phone ringing.

"Thunder…Oh yes, I'm sorry Mrs. Harrison a family emergency came up, guess ill be using all those backed vacation days afterall….my Dad…Awh thank you…ill tell him…you to bye."

She put her phone back into her pocket.

"Sorry that was my boss, I have like 8 months' worth of vacation days, NASA has been after me to use them."

More confused looks, Thunder, despite the aching in her heart and utter worry for her father's life was enjoying confusing the crap out of everyone.

"I don't mean to be a pain, but can we get on looking fro my father, every minute he's with the cons is a minute I could lose him…"

Optimus nodded,

"Yes, we have our scanner searching, though the decepticon warship is cloaked. We may have to wait for Megatron to contact us."

Thunder lowered her head,

"Will the beacon work?"

Optimus looked to Ratchet,

"We can build it, though I doubt that you'll get anything from the cons."

Thunder clenched her fists,

"Oh, I'll make them talk."

No one moved, everyone still trying to figure out Thunder. Miko, of course, the loudest of them.

"So, your mom was human?"

"Yup"

"And your father Cybertronian?"

"Yup"

Raph looked to Ratchet,

"I am not understanding how that would…work?"

Ratchet shrugged,

"Don't looked at me, I have no idea."

Jack sighed,

"Maybe your connections at NASA could help locate the cons ship, maybe some form of satellite imaging or something."

Thunders eyes lit up,

"Jack that's it! I can log into the NASA mainframe, and program one of the satellites to look for ion trails in the atmosphere, if they are cloaked like you say it will be impossible to see them with normal imaging but if I can changed the programming to allow for wider fields of scanning and have the scanners look for energon traces…"

She continued to ramble and mumble to herself as she sat at the computer, her fingers flew over the keyboard. Raph watched in awe as she quickly logged into a satellite and began making adjustments.

"How did you do that so fast?"

Thunder kept her focus on the screen,

"I graduated high school when I was 10, college when I was 16, and got an internship at NASA when I 15 and when I graduated with a master's in engineering and computer science, they gave me a job. I'm 19 so I've been there for about 4 years. HA!"

She threw the small screen on the big one.

"Scanner activated"

She stared at the screen waiting for it to detect something.

"You know it may take a little while for it to…"

"Got it!"

She hollered, the screen flashing with coordinates.

"Lets go get my Dad."

She jumped up. Optimus held up his hand,

"You are not coming."

Thunder growled,

"I have a blaster and my Dad taught me how to fight, I can take down a bot that's…well as big as you…don't make me show you."

Her fingers tapped her blaster, her eyes narrowed at Optimus. He stepped forward, straightening to his full height. He didn't take pleasure out of intimidating humans but this one needed to calm down.

"You are not coming."

He stated flatly. Thunder wasn't afraid in the least.

"If you think that's scary you should see my Dad when he's angry."

Optimus was now getting irritated, not something that happened often.

"I will not risk your safety; your father would want you alive."

Thunder stepped forward looking at Optimus straight in the eyes, she wasn't scared in the least.

"Make…Me"

She stood defiant; Optimus nodded.

"Very well…Ratchet."

Thunder felt her body grabbed tightly,

"Hey!"

She squealed as Ratchet held her while they drove through.

…..

Optimus transformed; they were on the warship. He had only taken Arcee for stealth reasons. Optimus signaled for Arcee to follow him as they headed to the holding cells. Optimus glanced behind at Arcee when his eye caught something behind her, he quickly spun around blinking fast.

"Thunder?"

He whispered in shock. Thunder smiled with a cute wave.

"Told you."

Optimus was angry now though they had a mission to complete first.

"Lets find your father, then we shall discuss this."

Optimus began leading the way again, how in the name of Primus did she managed to get out of Ratchets grasp fast enough to get through the bridge. They rounded the cell block corner, so far undetected. Slowly and carefully they inspected each cell, they were all empty.

"Well, where is he?"

Arcee whispered. Optimus shook his head; he had no idea. Thunder looked around,

"He's got to be here."

She whispered; Optimus placed a hand in front of her as she tried to walk down another corridor.

"I am not detecting his energy signature."

He held up a scanner,

"Your father is not here."

Thunder lowered her head slightly,

"Then its time for some violence!"

She spun on her heels, darting out the doorway with Optimus and Arcee not far behind.

"Decepticon cowards! Where is my father!"

She ran hollering down the corridor, multiple troopers appeared taking aim when a deep voice stopped them.

"Hold your fire."

Optimus and Arcee slid to a stop as Megatron rounded the corner, Thunders shoulders heaved in anger, her blaster raised.

"well, well, Thunder I believe."

Thunder narrowed her eyes at him,

"Who wants to know?"

Megatron chuckled,

"I am lord Megatron, leader of the decepticons."

Thunder scoffed,

"The images my father showed me of you do not do you justice, you are way uglier in person."

Megatron growled,

"Flattery will get you nowhere human."

"Where is my father and how do you know who I am?"

Megatron placed his hands behind his back,

"it is amazing what information cortical physic patch can reveal."

Thunder raised her blaster higher,

"Where is he you freak!"

Megatron tisked,

"You know the thing about cortical physic patches, if they are disconnected improperly it can cause serious mental and physical damage."

Thunder was breathing heavy, swear pouring of her.

"Where. Is. He.?"

She asked through clenched teeth. Megatron looked over her at Optimus, he and Arcee too had their weapons drawn.

"I see I will have to set my scientist to work to upgrade the shielding."

Thunder had; had enough she raised her blaster hitting Megatron in the shoulder. Megatron stumbled backwards, a large gash was now dripping energon. Megatron snarled at her, she simply raised her weapon again,

"My father or every vehicon trooper on his ship dies…"

Optimus wasn't sure what to do, they were outnumbered and outgunned as always. He looked to Arcee he had to get them off this ship before a battle broke out, the odds were staked too high against them. Arcee caught Optimus's glanced, his eyes conveying the message of retreat. She nodded slightly looking down at Thunder.

"Now Megatron!"

Megatron had caught the subtle looks between the two behind her.

"Decepticons…"

He looked at her, a twisted smirk on his face.

"Destroy her!"

Optimus lunged forward grabbing her quickly as Arcee covered him, they ran down a corridor.

"Ratchet we need a bridge now!"

The green vortex opened; Thunder wriggled in Optimus's tight grasp.

"Hello, cant breathe!"

She stammered; Optimus didn't listen he kept his grasp until the bridge closed behind them.

"What the pit did you do that for! I had him right where I wanted him! Now I'll never know where they took him!"

Thunder looked up at Optimus, her shoulders heaving.

"Thunder what you did was, reckless and dangerous. Not only did you put yourself in danger, you put myself and Arcee in it as well. How did you escape Ratchet?"

Thunder crossed her arms,

"Easy, I pretended he was crushing my lungs when he loosened his grip I slipped out."

Optimus was furiously angry, his energon boiling something that hadn't happened in decades. He needed to breath, to calm down.

"Jackson please show Thunder to the human quarters in this base and allow her to choose one."

Jack nodded; Optimus never showed his emotions though Jack could clearly see how angry he was. His shoulder heaved slightly, and his fists were clenched tightly shut. Optimus ignored Thunder as he walked toward the back.

"You can't send me to my room like a kid! Get back here Prime, I'm not through talking yet!"

Jack grabbed her shoulder,

"maybe you need to just cool off."

Thunder whipped around smacking his hand off her shoulder.

"When your dad goes missing and you are seconds away from finding out where he is and someone stops you from finding out, then you can tell me to cool off!"

Ratchet grabbed her,

"Alright I've had enough.

He placed her into the med bays scan chamber. Closing the doors and locking her inside.

"There now you can't get into trouble and you can't get out!"

He walked away leaving Thunder to pound on the glass. After a while she wore herself out, she slid down the glass he back to the others. A tear slipped down her face,

"Dad, I'm so sorry…"

…..

Somewhere deep in an energon mine Ironhide was tied, his arms extended like a Y above his head. Energon dripped form his injuries.

"Autobots won't find you here, the cave masks your signature and the energon will cover your energon signal."

StarScream hissed, plunging a scalpel into his shoulder, Ironhide yelped. StarScream was just purely torturing him now. The physic patch had confirmed he knew nothing of the others, so Megatron handed him over to StarScream to do with as he saw fit.

Ironhide's body was on fire, he just hoped and prayed that somehow his little girl was safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Optimus sighed deeply as the brisk November wind blew by him, a few flurries landed on his heated armor melting immediately. One of his rules to himself as leader was to calm down before reprimanding anyone, it allowed him to think more clearly and not out of anger. He knew how she felt, loosing someone, especially a family member, was hard and wanting to get revenge for them is a normal, though he had learned the hard way that revenge never solved anything and only brought more pain. He looked out across the horizon; the sun had sunk behind the mountain. His mind was clearing as he returned to the main center of the base. He looked around for Thunder, she wasn't around he assumed she had chosen a room. The others had taken their respective charges home for the night and with the recent autobot abduction Optimus had ordered them to remain with their human friends. Ratchet was concentrating hard on one of his projects, his head only tilting slightly when Optimus approached him.

"Has Thunder chosen a room?"

Ratchet shook his head, not saying a word he pointed the medical tube where he had trapped her. Optimus furrowed his brows; her back was to them as she sat hugging her legs to her chest.

"Ratchet why is she in there?"

Ratchet was looking into his microscope,

"Because she was driving me nuts…"

He spoke absently mindedly; Optimus shook his head. Ratchet had a bad habit of treating the humans like objects sometimes, rather than living creatures. Optimus tapped on the glass startling what he assumed was a sleeping Thunder as she jumped up and rubbed her eyes which were red and swollen from crying. The door opened as Optimus walked in slowly, reaching his hand down for her to jump onto. She hesitated but proceeded, too tired and worn out to really argue any more. Optimus lifted her up carefully, she glanced at him through her bloodshot eyes.

"I'm sorry Optimus, what I did was reckless and careless, and how I spoke to you was super disrespectful. My Dad would have my hide if he knew how I treated you. He has a lot of respect for you."

Optimus smiled gently,

"Apology accepted Thunder, and I do understand how you feel, though revenge will solve nothing. The only true way to solve this is to find your father but we must do so with calculated strategy not blind aggression."

Thunder nodded sinking down to her knees on Optimus's hand.

"I have never been so scared and angry at the same time, its like a battle inside myself…I'm exhausted."

Optimus's spark ached for the human, he had seen human bot relations with Jack, Miko, and Raph beginning to form but this one was an already established one, a deep one.

"Tell me Thunder, how did Ironhide become your father?"

Thunder smiled tiredly as she told him the story her father had told her so many times, when she finished, she felt a little lighter, like finally he understood her. Optimus had sat down in the process of the story; Ratchet had stopped working too and was listening in.

"So, this hard-light hologram, how did the tow of you create it without resources to Cybertron tech?"

Thunder chuckled,

"Because I am just smart that's why…and Dad too of course. Besides it wasn't that hard to create once we figured out the specs and what we needed we just went to scrapyards, there is a million of them around and got the parts we needed."

Ratchets mind was working hard, Optimus could almost see the gears turning in his head.

"That would be usefully around here…"

He mumbled, his hand on his chin as he looked back at her.

"Do you think you could help me build a few of them?"

Thunder crossed her arms,

"I don't know if I should, I mean you did lock me in a cage."

She smirked playfully. Ratchet put his hands on his hips,

"Its not a cage it's a diagnostic chamber and you were about to do something rash."

Thunder huffed slightly at the rash comment,

"I'll help you on one condition…"

Ratchet eyed her suspiciously.

"Which is…"

"You have to promise to treat me like an equal and not just a "stupid human""

She made quotation marks in the air.

"Remember you are asking for my help so technically in this project I am smarter then you."

Ratchet crossed his arms, eyeing Optimus who was desperately trying to hold back a humorous smile.

"Fine."

Ratchet stated flatly, looking again at Optimus.

"Oh, Shut up Orion!"

He turned his back them as he headed back to his chambers. Thunder turned to him.

"But you didn't say anything, and I thought your name is Optimus?"

Optimus broke the smile now; Ratchet knew him to well and too long.

"That is a long story for another time. Now it is late, get some rest."

He placed her on the humans platform.

"That the elevator up to that crossing, you will find human chambers there."

Thunder nodded, thanking him as she went up the elevator and headed into the hall. It was a smaller space consisted of 4 doors, each lead to a small room with a bathroom at the end of the hall. She shrugged choosing the one closest to the door, she really didn't care where she slept just as long as she could finally get some sleep.

…

Ironhide could barely move, he slowly and painfully lifted his head. His head was pounding as he looked around the cave. He could hear the audio receptor splitting sound of the drilling. No one was in the room with him except for a few create of energon. How long had he been down here and what exactly did the cons want with him anyway?

"Ah you are wake, good. Guards!"

Starscream entered the room with two guards following him in. Ironhide eyed them as they came closer.

"What do you want?"

He stuttered over his words. StarScream grabbed his head,

"We have an assignment for you…recent research has uncovered a certain autobots expertise in weapons…a particular weapon."

Ironhide's already hurting spark fell, he knew exactly what StarScream was talking about.

"Can you guess Autobot?"

Ironhide narrowed his eyes, as StarScream continued to egg him on.

"I'll give you a hint…"

"STARSCREAM!"

StarScream jumped as Megatron entered the storage room, he walked right past him and right to Ironhide, pushing StarScream roughly out of the way.

"You will build us a weapon in exchange for your human pets life…"

Ironhide really felt his spark drop this time.

"You better not touch her!"

Megatron smiled evilly holding up a screen that displayed Thunder in a cage. She was sitting in the corner calling for help, calling for him…"

"Help me!"

He glared at Megatron,

"Let my daughter go and I'll do whatever you want."

Megatron shut the screen down,

"Oh, your daughter is it? Well then I suppose that means you will work faster for her release."

Ironhide felt his body unchained from the wall as it plummeted to the rock ground below. He was too weak to stand on his own as the two guards walked him to the ship and threw him into a lab. Ironhide painfully looked around, mega amounts of Cybertronian technology were spread throughout. He painfully sat up against the wall, Thunder…she never listened…he told her not to come home…

….

Thunder shook her head,

"No no no, you're gonna cause an overload. I told you that relay needs connected to the system cooling chip, if it's not calibrated correctly it will cause the system to overheat and turn the hard light into a hard laser."

"Well if someone would stop getting in my way and yapping, I would be able to concentrate."

"Well if someone knew how to multitask, we would be a lot further along."

Optimus rolled his eyes, Ratchet and Thunder had been working on the devices for a few days. He was glad of that as it kept Thunders mind occupied while they searched for her father. Although times like this he really wished he was some place else. The two could go on for 20 minutes accomplishing nothing but insulting each other until one of them realized this fact and they got back to work. He had to admitted Thunder kept Ratchet on his game, she was feisty and didn't let Ratchet talk her down.

"How about instead of complaining you get back to work, see I just finished saudering this motherboard while you were insulting me…multitasking!"

Thunder held up her finished work, Ratchet huffed. Looking down at the relays he was working on.

"Such a pain in the arse! Slagging humans…"

Thunder put her hands on her hips, Ratchet looked at her. He had forgotten her fluency in Cybertronian and much to Optimus's amusement she retorted back in Cybertronian. She was indeed fluent and spoke it well.

"Cybertronian is my first language remember jackass"

Ratchet growled at her, ignoring that comment and returning to his work. Thunder lifted her head up a little bit, catching Optimus shaking his head at them. She smirked; she had won this round. Her mind drifting back to when she and Ironhide and crated their first hard light hologram, she smiled at the fond memory.

….

Ironhide sighed loudly, his body still aching though slightly less. The Decepticon medic had seen to his injuries though Ironhide knew he was only "fixed up" enough to build what was need. A Fortress Maximus Nuclear Shock Cannon, one of the most powerful weapons ever built by Autobots and he had been the lead tech on the project. He worked quickly, his thoughts on Thunder. Every minute she was held captive was another minute she could be hurt or worse killed. Megatron had taken the liberty of plastering Thunders distressed video all around the work area, pushing Ironhide on. Though his fast rate of work had so far on resulted in failures. He face palmed, his mind wasn't clear and his added-on injuries weren't helping him any. He looked at the footage, she was still sitting in the corner. It had been three days, though he couldn't blame her she was probably terrified…and hungry. He tilted his head, walking closer. The image moved her hand to apparently wipe a tear away, he studied it 10 minutes later she did it again, another 10 minutes and again. Ironhide jolted, this was a loop recording! He leaned in closer, his helm almost touching the screen, a few small glitches to Thunders form caught his attention.

"By Primus!"

He spoke loudly,

"What is it now?"

Knockout entered the lab with a datapad in hand. Ironhide quickly turned from the screen.

"Uh the tranfuser, it is ummm…its sparking."

Knockout rolled his eyes,

"So, fix it."

Never once looking up from his datapad he went over to a chair, spinning around to face the computer screen. Ironhide picked up a crowbar he was holding, and slowly crept over to him. A loud clang rang out in the lab.

…..

Ratchet breathed in,

"Time to test it."

Thunder nodded, as Ratchet activate the hologram. An image of about a mid-50's man, with silver hair appeared. He wore an orange and white EMT outfit. Thunder looked up at Ratchet his eyes were dim, a common affect of diverting ones functions to the hologram. She walked in front of the hologram.

"Ratchet?"

Ratchets holoform was looking at itself.

"Fascinating."

It murmured. Thunder crossed her arms.

"Pretty cool huh."

Ratchets holoform nodded as it disappeared, and his eyes came back to normal.

"Slight energy drain."

He observed his scanner, Thunder shrugged.

"Small side effect, it's not enough of a drain to notice. At least that is what my dad says."

Ratchet nodded looking over to Optimus, his was next. He smirked he had an idea for the Primes for in mind.

….

Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee stood in a semi-circle as Ratchet and Optimus stood before them. Thunder along with Jack, Miko, Raph, and Agent Fowler were on the humans area watching.

"With these hard-light holograms, we will be able to further conceal our cover amongst the humans, even going so far as to interact with them without suspicion…"

Ratchet rambled for a few more minutes. Optimus had a slight concern. Ratchet had cohered him into being a "test subject" he had no idea what his holoform looked like. Thunder chimed in,

"I can design your holoform to appear anyway you want, from hair color to clothes to skin tone."

Optimus felt slightly better, at least he could change whatever Ratchet had created for him if need be.

"Optimus if you please."

Optimus nodded transforming into his truck form, he activated the hologram that appeared in the drivers seat. Maneuvering it out of his cab to stand in front of him. Everyone gasped with surprise. Optimus's holoform was a broad shoulder man, about 45 years of age, his hair a dark brown with slight speckles of grey. His eyes were blue, his face bore the markings of a 5'oclock shadow. He wore a red and tan plaid shirt, a large belt buckle, and dark blue jeans. A Peterbilt base ball cap and dark brown leather cowboy boots. Optimus was impressed with the design.

"Wow, that's an American trucker look If I ever saw one!"

Miko almost shouted. Agent Fowler rolled his eyes,

"Looks great Prime, now let's see yours Ratchet."

Ratchet flipped into his transformation as his form appeared and came to stand next to Optimus.

"These holoform can not only touch and hold objects like normal humans but each other as well."

He grabbed Optimus's wrist, slightly startling the Prime.

"Making the disguise all that more inconspicuous."

The other three bots were wide eyed with amazement,

"When do we get one?"

Bumblebee chirped. Ratchet looked over toward his desk.

"I have them made, just get with Thunder to make your design and she will upload it."

Bumblebee wasted no time. Agent Fowler had made his way down the stairs.

"Impressive work."

He reached out touching Ratchets shoulder. Ratchet looked over at him. His teal blue eyes were raised.

"So, you can feel that?"

Ratchet nodded,

"These holoform divert our 86.89% of our senses to them."

Agent Fowler nodded,

"Right so 87%"

Thunder shook her head,

"No 86.89% its all in the numbers, if its off by a slightly bit it could cause a whole another set of issues. Watch."

She pulled out a device and tweaked it.

"There I just tweaked it, now 100% of Ratchets senses are being diverted to his holoform."

Ratchet's holoform froze for a second, it blinked coming back to function.

"What did you just do?"

Thunder smirked,

"I'm proving a point, shut up. So now that his senses are 100% diverted his robot form is left pretty much unprotected."

Ratchet narrowed his eyes at her as he followed them back to his v-mode. Optimus's holoform tagging along.

"Now Ratchet can't feel or hear, or see anything for that matter, from his bot form."

Ratchet crossed his arms.

"Alright point made! Fix the output."

Thunder made an adjustment as the holoform once again froze, blinking back online.

"Now he had some of his senses, 13.11% back. Granted its not much but its just enough to alert him to anything happening to his Cybertronian form."

Agent Fowler looked confused.

"Right well, good work."

Thunder chuckled slightly as the holoform disappeared and the bots returned to their Cybertronians forms. Thunder ran back up the stairs, the others took turns as she and Raph designed their forms.

…

Ironhide slowly came too, his head pounded. He could hear his spark in his audio receptors. His vision unblurred as a big, blue mech stood in front of him. A crowbar in his hand, slapping it against the other. Knockout came around,

"Did you honestly think you could sneak up on me?"

Ironhide groaned shifting himself into a sitting position.

"Uh he did, I knocked him out."

Knockout had one hand on his hip,

"Hush Breakdown I am trying to be intimidating."

Ironhide eyed them,

"Say Hello to my brother, Breakdown."

Knockout pointed behind him. Breakdown smirked evilly.

"What were you hoping to accomplish? Escaping? I dare say that's a bold move for a bot whose…daughter…is out prisoner."

Ironhide growled,

"She isn't your prisoner, that is nothing more than a computer-generated image on a loop."

Knockout looked stunned for but a moment,

"Are you 100% certain?"

Ironhide glanced between them, was he? Was he absolutely positive that the image was not Thunder? His mind said yes, but his spark wasn't sure. Knockout chuckled.

"I don't believe he is sure Breakdown."

"Then maybe I can make him sure."

Breakdown reached toward Ironhide grabbing the mechs shoulder and throwing him into a wall.

"Are you sure yet?"

Ironhide grunted as the door behind him opened, smirking he jumped up, albeit painfully, and ran out the door.

"Scrap."

He heard Knockout curse as he ran through the corridors. He ran for the cell block, breaking down the doors he quickly scanned each cell, they were all empty…Thunder was not here. A large mech entered the cell block.

"Looking for someone Autobot?"

Ironhide narrowed his eyes at Megatron.

"Just the way out Megajerk, move!"

Megatron took a defensive stance as Ironhide ran toward him.

…..

Thunder listened and counted as the doors to the Autobots chambers closed…and 5. She slowly crept out of her bed and into the room across the hall. She had discovered that the room had a stairwell down into a very large and open area, an area that apparently the bots did not use. She had taken the liberty of setting up shop here. Welding the bay doors closed and blacking out the windows for privacy as she worked on the one thing that would get her father back. She growled placing her earbuds in, how she hated playing the sweet, "I won't get revenge" game. She only had to play it a little while longer, just until she was finished with her ultimate weapon.


	5. Chapter 5

Megatron had managed to lock Ironhide into a cell. The mech was still fighting trying to grabbed him from the other side.

"If you refuse to help us, then I shall just have to take drastic measure to make sure you complete your task."

Ironhide growled,

"You can't fool me again; I know my daughter isn't here!"

Megatron chuckled,

"And why would that stop me from obtaining her? I would simply need to mimic your life signal to call her to me."

Ironhide's eyes went wide,

"No leave her alone!"

"Oh, I am afraid I can't do that, it appears to be the only way to get your to cooperate."

Ironhide called after Megatron as the cell block doors slammed shut.

….

Thunder yawned waking up to realize she had fallen asleep while working. Quickly and quietly she put away her tools, smiling proudly at her creation before retreating back up the steps. It was 9am, the bots would have been up for hours by now. Optimus was known for waking no later then 5 and the others followed suite around 6, Arcee was always the last to drag herself out of her chambers. Thunder looked in the mirror, her eyes were bloodshot red, she had gotten maybe 2 hours of sleep. She splashed cold water on her face to help herself wake up. She was so close to being done, maybe another night… two at the most. She sighed walking out of the room, down the elevator, and out onto the platform. She cringed slightly when she saw Miko, Jack, and Raph. Was it Saturday already?

"Morning Sleepy head!"

Miko hollered, Thunder grabbed her ears.

"Please Miko, not so loud."

She sat down; her mind was focused on her project. Not the conversation about the TV show at hand. Optimus noticed Thunders distant looked admits her blood shot red eyes, normally the red colored eyes in humans was a sign of sickness or lack of sleep. He assumed it was the lack of sleep considering her head kept dropping down then back up again. Optimus smirked, no way she would get any sleep around here with all the noise, specially with Miko being here. He tapped her shoulder slightly,

"Would you like to accompany me on patrol?"

Thunder sighed, she just wanted to sleep.

"Sure."

She stood up stretching out her back before hopping onto Optimus's hand. He placed her down as he transformed and allowed her to climb in. Thunder threw her seat belt around herself as the holoform of Optimus appeared in the drivers seat. She yawned kicking the seat back, as she watched the scenery go by, her eyes slowly drifted close until she was rocked fast asleep by the humming of his engine and the swaying of his body. Optimus's holoform smiled, his plan had worked. He drove slowly through the dessert and past Jasper. He would take an extra long patrol shift today. Optimus had parked himself on a bluff overlooking Jasper below, it was an oddly warm day for November. He just sat his engine off, and his hologram deactivated as he basked in the sunlight. It heated up his armor, he sighed slightly at the warm feeling. Thunder was still fast asleep; he was in no hurry to go anywhere. It felt good to just sit in the quiet and rela…

"Optimus come in do you copy?"

So much for that.

"Yes Ratchet, I copy."

He spoke quietly trying not to awaken Thunder.

"There is an Autobot signature near your current position."

Optimus sighed slightly as he gently started his engine and rumbled forward. His hope was risen slightly, another autobot in there ranks would prove very beneficial of course, Cons had been known to bait them with false beacons. He neared the signal.

"Thunder wake up."

He spoke softly and gently as she stirred, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Where are we?"

"Near an Autobot energy signature. I need you to remain here while I investigate."

Thunder hoped out of his cab and to a grove of bushes while Optimus proceeded forward through the trees. She kept her eye on him as he advanced forward slowly, she snuck from tree to tree. Curious about the signal.

Optimus heard Thunder running behind him, catching her hiding behind trees in his glances. He smirked; she did manage to hit Megatron in the shoulder with that blaster she never let go of. He stopped, his suspicion coming to reality when a beacon generator beeped in front of him.

"Ah optimus, not the being I was hoping to see."

Thunder growled; there he was Megatron!

"And whom were you hoping for?"

"The little human child, Thunder I believe is her name."

Thunder felt her blood coming to boil.

"What do you want with her?"

Optimus stepped back slightly, his fists raised.

"I though she might be interested in knowing that I have her…father aboard my ship, and if she wishes to save his life, she will come with me."

Thunder felt her heart pang, so he was alive. She felt relief and stress at the same time. Now it was up to her. She stepped out of the bushes; her weapon wasn't ready it still need system calibrations. Her mind was thinking as her body walked.

"What do you want with my father?"

Optimus felt his energon processor drop to the ground, his eyes went wide. Thunder, he had forgotten she was behind him.

"Ah there you are little one."

"Answer me!"

She raised her blaster,

"Or is your memory short?"

Megatron smiled evilly, his vehicon troopers behind him.

"I need your father for a certain project…which will be your defeat Optimus!"

Optimus growled slightly, his eyes narrowing.

"Nuclear Cannon?"

Thunder gasped,

"You have him building the Fortress Maximus Nuclear Shock Cannon!"

Megatron chuckled,

"My you are smart for a human aren't you. Take her!"

Megatron shouted, Thunder shot off her blaster though was cut short when Optimus grabbed her and threw her into himself as he transformed and took off. Thunder looked back.

"What the hell Prime! We had him!"

Optimus sped up, his engine screaming as they raced out of the woods toward and open ground bridge.

"We most certainly did not."

Once they reached the base, Thunder jumped out. Her anger was rising, she had to suppress it, she was too close now to exacting her revenge and getting her father back to blow it now.

"I guess you're right, at least I know my father is alive."

Optimus nodded once he transformed. Ratchet came running over…

"optimus! Your shoulder."

Optimus looked at his right shoulder, he hadn't even noticed the scorch mark where a blaster had grazed him. He didn't feel it either.

"I am fine, merely a mesh wound."

Thunder had already vacated the room, she made her way to her workshop and plugged in her phone. A small blip appeared on the screen.

"Got you now!"

….

Optimus looked around; Thunder was gone. She must had gone to her room. He was concerned, she had agreed with him way to quickly. Normally, the feisty human argued with him for a while before finally agreeing. Not this time. She calmed down all to quickly for his liking. He looked at the door to her room.

"Miko, can you please check on Thunder. I am concerned."

Miko jumped up.

"Sure, thing big guy!"

Miko went up the elevator and bounded across the catwalk and knocked on the door.

"Thunder!"

No one responded, Optimus clicked his com unit.

…

"Optimus? Why is he coming me?"

He pressed the button on her screen.

"What?"

She cringed; it came out a little more forceful then it should have.

"Are you alright? You are not answering your door."

Thunder froze, her door. Who was at her door?

"Uh I'm fine…just uh…showering. I got pretty dirty from all that blaster fire."

"Very well."

The com unit buzzed with the call end. Thunder sighed, now she would have to shower.

…..

Optimus ended the call and summoned Miko back down. That conversation only raised more suspicion, since when did a shower beep?

….

2030 hours, Thunder had vanished around 1100 hours. Optimus waited up, she had to emerge at some point. She had failed to answer any more of his calls, leading him to believe that she was indeed angry. The others had gone home for the evening, Ratchet came up next to him.

"Do you suppose she fell asleep?"

Optimus wanted to believe that but something in his spark told him otherwise.

….

Thunder stepped back wiping her brow. She was covered in metal shaving, grease, and lubricants, along with sweat. She had finished. She looked over at her screen, the blip was still active. She reached down picking up her new weapon.

"Time for a test run."

She peered out her bedroom window that overlooked down into the Autobots main command center. Optimus and Ratchet were still up working. She huffed silently, looking at her weapon. How would she sneak this by them? Her eyes widened with an idea, as she placed it into a box and headed down the steps. The Autobots had parked her truck next to the diagnostic chamber were it would be safe from being crushed.

"Thunder…what are you doing?"

Thunder looked around the box,

"I was working on a few things for NASA, I need to take them there. I'll be back shortly."

She threw the box into her passenger seat, as Ratchet activated her requested coordinates. She smiled,

"Thanks, be back soon."

Optimus watched her drive away. What was she up to?

…

Thunder parked her truck, looked around the snowy area. Two large mountains crested in front of her, she couldn't see it, but she knew it was sitting in between them.

"I'm coming Dad."

She climbed out of her truck, opening the passenger door and placing the box on the ground. Taking in a deep breath as she reached into the box pulling out what looked like a crown, it was a ring that sat over her head, with multiple connections that stuck to her forehead. She then placed two bracelets on her wrist and two on her ankles around her boots. She looked over toward the mountain, this test run had to work. She closed her eyes; she could almost feel the connection being made. She simply had to think it and it would happen, her brain would send the signals through the interface. Her hands clenched tightly closed, this was it her father would be by her side once more.

…..

Optimus peered through the bushes, he had spent the last 30 minutes contemplating whether or not he should pursue her. Did he trust her? No, not really. Now as he peered at her through the bushes, he was wide eyed with shock. He watched as metal seemed to climb up her body, his spark seemed to stop when the process seemed complete. Before him stood Thunder though she was fully encased in a metal suit of sorts, it was rough silver, stained by weld marks, and scorches. What caught his attention the most was the size; it was probably as big if not bigger then himself. Weapons popped off the arms and shoulders. This mecha suit was design for one thing, destruction. He shook his head back into reality as he ran toward her.

Thunder didn't listen, she ignored him as her thrusters activated and she shot off toward the mountain. Optimus slid to a stop watching as her form flew toward the mountain and disappeared. He waited holding his breath when it appeared.

Thunder flew through the cloaking coming onto the deck of the Nemesis, troopers came at her from all side as she advanced forward using her cannons to destroy the satellite which in turn dropped the shields. She roared as she advanced forward, her form stood above the troopers as she easily fought her way through them and into the ship.

…..

Ironhide stumbled, something was causing the ship to sway. He heard loud gunfire outside the lab and the shouts and screams of troopers. What was going on? Where they under attack? Perhaps Autobots! He placed his tools down running to the door, it wouldn't open but maybe if he listened, he could hear one coming.

….

Thunder proceeded forward, only stopping when Megatron approached her.

"Tell me where you have my father and I may spare the lives of the ship."

Megatron roared with laughter,

"Foolish child! I was the King of Kaons Arena! I fought beast mightier and stronger then you and won!"

Thunder took a defensive stance.

"Did your beasts have ion blasters?"

She didn't wait for his reply shooting the thin purple beams at him. Megatron dodged them, activating his sword and lunging at her. She stepped back, his sword screeching as it slid up her torso. Thunder reacted drawing a sword from her back plate and holding it out toward Megatron. Her mecha suit was just as tall as him, they were matched for height and in weaponry. The advantage he had over her was his experience. She waited for him to lunge again, when he took too long, she lunged missing but barely as she recoiled. Megatron's sword slicing her right ion cannon clean off her armor.

"Weapon System Malfunction."

The suite alerted her. She was angry now, her face red hot with anger as she and Megatron continued their dance, the sound of blades clanging together echoing in the halls.

…

Optimus called his team as soon as the ship appeared, fire poured from top of the flight deck. He could hear the screams from here. Arcee and Bulkhead arrived and were astonished as well. Optimus filled them in quickly as they made their way toward the ship. He prayed in his spark that Thunder would think before she acted but that did not seem to be the case as the mountain side was littered with decepticon bodies upon their approach.

"Proceed with extreme caution."

Optimus warned his team, he did not want to have to take Thunder down, but it might have to come to that.

…

Megatron and Thunder were still at it, Megatron had managed to sever both cannons from her shoulders as well as the remaining on her left arm. A few puncture wounds to the arm were also cause for concern. She had also managed to land a blow or two. Megatron right shoulder leaked with energon from her swords blade slicing it. His left eye was almost swollen completely shut from a dent on the side of his helm. He limped slightly favoring his right leg. Thunder laughed evilly,

"The difference between us Megatron is you can do all the damage you want to this body. Nothing will hurt me, but you on the other hand…"

She raised her leg kicking him square in the chest sending him flying through a door.

…

Ironhide jumped out of the way as a rumbled sound came toward the door, he covered his head as the door exploded inward. He coughed waving away the smoke.

"optimus prime!"

He was shocked to see the Prime before him.

"Ironhide, it is good to see you."

Ironhide nodded with a smile,

"Trust me you too!"

Optimus nodded,

"We must find Thunder and get off this ship."

Ironhide's spark dropped.

"Wait! Megatron actually got her?"

Optimus shook his head no,

"I'll shall explain whilst we search."

….

Thunder wasted no time in taking Megatron while he was disorientated from his crash. She grabbed his right arm and swung him into the next wall. Megatron managed to gain his footing this time. His armor sparking, he ran back at her, his sword plunged into the belly of the suit. Thunder gasp slightly looking down, the blade had passed through, right in between her legs. She sighed in relief, grabbing Megatron's arm and flipping over his back. Megatron yelped as she twisted his arm, hard and hard till his was on his knees. His fusion cannon fired up, hitting her in the chest plate and set her flying through a wall. She shook her head pushing herself up. The two stood looking at each other, Megatron was leaning on the wall, his left arm holding his right, his injuries leaking, and his chest heaving. She too was exhausted from their fight, but this would not end till one of them was dead. She glared at him,

"Well, will you tell me where my father is now or do, I have to kill you?"

Megatron laughed,

"That will be the day human!"

The two rushed toward each other, locking hands as they pushed back both grunting. Thunder felt his strength over taking her, she looked for a weak spot. Smirking she raised her foot kicking Megatron's injured leg. Megatron yelled, losing his focus and stumbled backwards. She took the advantage, picking up her sword and ramming it through Megatron left shoulder and into the wall. Megatron cried out as his body hit the wall. He tried to move, tried to pull the sword out. His strength was sapped, he groaned.

"Do it human, kill me!"

Thunder walked toward him,

"As if I needed permission."

"THUNDER STOP!"

Thunder froze whipping around to see her father, his eyes locked onto her.

"Father?"

Ironhide nodded walking toward her.

"He can no longer harm you, and I am here. Stop this…do not kill him."

Thunder felt her rage subsiding, her adrenaline coming down and for the first time she felt the pain of her injuries, though minor. She felt her heartrate coming down. She looked around her, alarms were sounding, dust clouds and smoke clouds, drifted through the room…err now rooms as the walls were crumbled. She looked at her father, his face was soft, caring, though she could see the hurt in his eyes as well.

"Father I…i…"

Optimus spoke up,

"We need to go now."

Ironhide grabbed her hand,

"Come daughter."

Thunder looked behind her as they left, Megatron was barely conscious. An energon puddle had formed on the ground beneath him. He was breathing rapidly trying to stay awake. She looked ahead of her as they passed through the destruction she had caused. What had she done?


	6. Chapter 6: The end

Ironhide looked at the suit, it was hanging in Ratchets diagnostic chamber. He was amazed at the construction work, though it looked like a mangled, twisted mess now; while June Darby looked over Thunder, Ratchet was looking over Ironhide. He glanced over at his daughter. She had a few cuts and bruises from being thrown around but nothing major. Her head was hung lower, she hadn't spoken a word since they return. Ironhide couldn't believe what he had seen, the destruction she had caused…it wasn't like her. What had happened to his little girl while he was being held captive? Had one of these Autobots encouraged her to such a thing or was it purely her? Ironhide felt a shudder run up his spin, she had, had anger issues before but nothing like this. He was startled when Ratchet patted his shoulder,

"You need to rest, and I mean it. Nothing strenuous. You have quite a few internal injuries that need tending too. I will need to put you into a modified stasis to do that."

Ironhide was barely paying attention, he just nodded. His mind still troubled over what Thunder had done. Ratchet walked over to Optimus,

"Optimus, his internal injuries are moderate to severe. To be honest I am surprised he is even alert and functioning. Optimus looked over Ratchets shoulder the mech cracked his neck though the pain could clearly be seen in his eyes, whether that was physical or emotional Optimus couldn't tell.

"I will clear the base of the others, do you require Arcee's assistance?"

Ratchet thought for a moment,

"It would be best to have a second set of hands should I need them."

Optimus nodded then turned to the team, requesting that Bulkhead and Bumblebee take the children away for a few hours and that Arcee remained behind. Thunder looked up through the loose hair that had fallen in front of her face.

"What's going on?"

Ratchet reached over the railing with his hand, Thunder stepped onto it.

"I need to do work on your father, to do that I need to put him into a modified stasis."

He spoke as he walked her over to him,

"It will be a few hours before he wakes up again."

Ironhide reached out his hand as Ratchet tilted his for Thunder to slide into Ironhide's. Thunder kept her head low, he looked down at her.

"Thunder?"

Thunder looked up at him, she felt so shameful as she looked at her father.

"Daddy?"

Ironhide smiled,

"I love you, and I'll see you soon."

His eye twitched slightly as he closed them tightly.

"Father are you ok?"

Ironhide let out a deep breathe.

"I'll be fine."

Thunder had never felt such tension…a rift between them before.

"Love you dad!"

She hugged him before he handed her back to Ratchet who in turn placed her down at Bulkhead so she could climb in. Thunder looked at the mecha suit before climbing inside. Even Ratchet seemed to be distant with her, everyone did. She looked around the car as they drove through the bridge. Miko was in the passenger seat with Jack in the drivers. Raph was in Bumblebee, there was an eerie silence. Thunder shivered you could hear a pin drop.

Miko stared straight ahead, she was so jealous. Thunder had actually taken on cons, Megatron at that. Miko sighed looking over at Jack. Even Jack had seen Megatron, though Jack had spared him while Thunder was seconds away from killing him. She turned in her seat, Thunder looked terrible. Her hair was all over the place, her face was cut and bruised, and she wore an expression that Miko couldn't quite understand.

"Miko sit straight."

Bulkhead reprimanded her, Miko was stunned by his tone. It was almost harsh with her.

"Sorry bulk."

Miko murmured, even Jacks face was one of surprise as he glanced over at her. Miko shrugged with a smirk. What was going on with everyone?

…

Thunder hadn't realized it until they arrived at their destination that even Optimus had left the base and was tagging along behind them. The kids all jumped out, Miko squealing when she saw where they were.

"A BEACH!"

She ran toward the water with Raph and Jack running and laughing after her. Thunder watched them dive into the oceans waves as they splashed down. Jack and Raph were engaged in an all-out sand fight. Thunder just sighed spying a rock a decent distance away from the others. She walked over to it, climbing up, and sitting. She left her mess of hair down, as it blew behind her back. The warm breeze felt good on her skin and the smell of the sea seemed to soothe her as the sound of the waves crashed down.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee had taken a seat in the sand, watching the kids play. Optimus was sitting behind them where the grass met the sand. Truth be told Optimus wasn't a fan of the sand, both planets seemed to be rich with the stuff and he hated how fine it was and it got into places that he didn't even know existed. Plus, the sand was rough on paint and mixed with water was the perfect solution for rust. He took in a deep breath of the sea air; he could feel the tension amongst his team. He had heard Bulkhead snap at Miko, it wasn't like him. He watched the children splashing in the waves, they were smiling and laughing, then his gaze fell over to Thunder. She was sitting on the large rock, her very long brown hair flowed behind her like a flag in the wind.

Optimus pushed himself off the ground, brushing off the sand that had managed to stick to him as he walked over to her. She was zoned out; he spoke softly as to not startle her.

"Thunder?"

Thunder jumped slightly, looking to her right,

"Optimus?"

"Mind if I sit with you?"

Thunder shrugged, looked past him at Bulkhead and Bumblebee, they were intent on watching the children play in the ocean.

"You sure you want to do that sir?"

Optimus smiled sitting on the edge of the rock next to her. He noticed Thunder kept her gaze forward, she would not look at him. Gently and carefully he reached over, using his finger to lift her head to look at him. Thunder felt the tears slip out the corners of her eyes and down her cheeks. It hurt Optimus's spark to see her in such a state. He knew the burden she was now carrying,

"The burden does get easier to bear in time."

Thunder looked at his eyes, his warm metal finger under her chin held her there.

"I don't see how…"

She almost whispered, she took a deep breathe.

"What did I do? I slaughtered them, I just killed them without a second thought. Dozens of them are now dead because of my actions."

More tears fell as her voice shook,

"If you all would have been just 2 minutes later, I would have killed Megatron. I would have done it without a seconds hesitation or thought."

Optimus's facial expression was soft, concerned, but soft as Thunder poured her aching heart out.

"My mind was on one thing, my father and nothing else mattered. Not the consequences of my actions nor how it would affect anyone else."

Her eyes drifted over to the kids and the two bots,

"How it would affect all of you…"

Optimus removed his finger from her chin as she cried softly, her face buried into her arms. She felt like a weight was on her, her mind flashed with the images of the dead vehicon troopers, their screams as she ripped them apart. Megatron… her battle with the warlord and her lust to kill him, to see his optics drain of life. She was disgusted with herself, was this what she truly was?

Optimus laid his hand on her back, she looked at him again wiping the tears from her face.

"Is this what I was always meant to be? A soulless creature, capable of death and destruction? How am I different then Megatron?"

Thunder was shaking now, not in anger of in fear of herself. What would happen the next time she became enraged?

"Thunder, your remorse for your actions proves that you are not a soulless creature, Megatron kills for the pleasure, he destroys anything or one who does not bow to his will. Megatron holds no remorse for his actions."

Thunder didn't feel any better, her heart told her he was right, but her head still told her the opposite.

"How do I move on from this?"

Optimus looked out to the ocean; the waves crashed against the sand before sliding back into the sea. He turned his gaze back to her.

"You must first forgive yourself, then allow others to forgive you. I will not lie to you Thunder; this will follow you the rest of your life. You must learn to bear it and use it as lesson to guide you."

Thunder looked past him,

"I don't think they are ready to forgive me…"

Optimus sighed closing his eyes he took in a deep breathe.

"Thunder, I want you to listen closely."

Thunder looked up at him,

"I too made the same mistake you did. I allowed my anger to guide my actions and others paid the price for it."

Thunder furrowed her eyebrows.

"But you're a Prime, I thought they didn't get enraged? I mean I've seen you angry but enraged?"

Optimus smirked,

"Yes, we do, as others do. Though we are meant to control it, suppress it."

Thunder schoohed closer, interested in this story.

"Shortly after I was made a Prime, I made a grave and costly mistake. We Cybertronians have parents as you earthlings do, they provide the same function and duties."

Thunder felt she knew where this was headed.

"Decepticons had attacked the encampment where my parents were stationed, they destroyed the encampment, and everyone in it."

Thunder laid her hand on the Primes; she could feel it shaking ever so slightly.

"When word reached me of this attack, I set out with a small unit to look for survivors…."

Optimus stopped, breathing in. Thunder could see the pain alight in his eyes.

"We found many bodies that day, though no one was found alive. Towards the end of our search…I found them. They were buried beneath burned, smoldering rubble."

Thunder grabbed his arm, stroking it.

"You don't have to continue on Optimus, I think I know where you are going with this. You wanted revenge for them, and you got it but at a price."

Optimus nodded,

"Many lives were lost do to my lust for revenge, it was then I swore I would never allow revenge to drive my actions."

Optimus's arm was shaking slightly still, she could see his distress at the memory. Gently she stroked his arm, laying her head on it as she tried to comfort him.

Optimus felt his arms and legs shaking, he hadn't thought of that memory is a long time. His spark pounded in his chest. Thunders soothing strokes were actually helping in calming the Prime down.

"How did you get people to…you know not hate you?"

Optimus scooped her up in his hand,

"I admitted my mistake to them, I took responsibly for my error, and ask them to forgive me."

Thunder looked out toward the others,

"I don't know if I have the strength to do that."

Optimus smiled,

"If you had the strength to beat Megatron into submission you surely have the strength for this."

Thunder smiled slightly; she could hear the sarcasm but also the seriousness of that statement. She nodded, something in her felt whole again. Optimus pushed off the rock, walking over with her toward the others. She felt closer to the Prime now, like she knew his spark better and he hers.

Thunder sat on the Primes shoulder, she wasn't interested in getting wet and his words were still sinking in. She wanted to speak to everyone at once, and not have to repeat herself.

Optimus was leaning back, a rather relaxed position that had caused Bulkhead and Bumblebee to glance at each other. He had to smirk, he felt…light if that was the correct term for it. He hadn't told anyone that story, everyone knew it. To actually tell the story to someone who understood him felt like a weight had lifted off his spark.

About 3 hours later, Ratchet commed them that they could come back. Thunder rode inside Optimus this time as they entered the base. He quickly jumped out of his cab and ran to her father, Ratchet lifted her up to him. Thunder gasped slightly as she eyed the fresh weld marks. The spark monitor beeped slowly as his chest raised up and down.

"He should be waking soon, though he will be out of it."

Thunder nodded, sitting next to him and laying her head on his shoulder. She could hear his spark beating as it lured her to sleep.

…

Thunder made her way up the steps, Ironhide had woke up and was recovering, though Ratchet had made it quite clear that he wasn't to move. She took a deep breath, before speaking.

"Everybody I have something to say."

All eyes fell on her, more or less glares. She looked to Ironhide who smiled and nodded. She had told him what she planned to do. She glanced over to Optimus who nodded as well.

"I need to say I am sorry. I'm sorry I put you all in an awkward situation. Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee, Optimus, I'm sorry that I put the four of you in a dangerous situation. I wan angry and I let that drive my actions. I know I hurt each one of you with my actions and I am sorry, I don't expect you to forgive me, but I need to apologize anyway."

Her voice was shaking along with the rest of her body. She was shaking to much to move.

Ironhide was proud of her, he wanted to stand up and hold her, but Ratchet was standing next to him, eyeing him like he knew what Ironhide was thinking.

The others seemed to be thinking, Thunder looked over toward Ironhide he nodded to her beaconing her over. Thunder took a deep breath as she went to him. Ratchet lifted her up,

"For the record, there's nothing to forgive. You made a mistake. It happens to the best of us."

Ratchet placed her down next to Ironhide smiling at her as he turned and walked away. Ironhide smiled as she climbed carefully up on his leg.

"I'm proud of you for admitting your mistake."

Thunder nodded looking out to the others, sighing.

"Not sure they see it that way."

….

Thunder had to return to work, Ironhide was confined to bed for another few weeks meaning she and he lived at the base. Thunder took to using the ground bridge to drive to and fro from her work. On one such day she was caught in traffic due to an accident, her mind began to wonder. Was Megatron still alive? She shook her head, where did that come from…she looked out the window. She did inflict a massive amount of damage to him. But wouldn't the bots know if he was dead? She sighed, why did her father stop her from killing him? Wouldn't that have ended the war? She sighed; it wasn't like on more bots blood on her hands would have matter not after the dozens of vehicons who had met their end by her blade. She must ask him when she returned.

…..

Thunder pulled into the med bay, backing her truck beside the chamber. She hoped out of the truck, Ironhide was playing a card game with Bulkhead. She would ask him later as he seemed preoccupied. She walked up the stairs and up the elevator into her room. She got her shower and changed, hoping that the three would have taken the kids home so she could talk to her father. She peered out the door, Bulkhead was gone, Ironhide was reading a datapad. She made to way to him.

"Dad, can I ask you a question?"

Ironhide placed his datapad down, reaching down to help her up.

"Anything sweetheart."

Thunder took a deep breath, Optimus and Ratchet both seemed engaged in their own thing.

"Why did you stop me from killing Megatron? I mean if I would have killed him wouldn't this war be over?"

Ironhide's face went serious. Optimus glanced over, he had heard the question, now he was curious as to Ironhide's response.

Thunder looked at him,

"I already had dozens of troopers blood on my hands, what would have one more been?"

Ironhide placed his hand on her back.

"And you feel it don't you, you feel the weight of their lives lost hanging over you?"

Thunder nodded sadly,

"Its like a heavy weight, it seems to get easier to carry everyday but it's still there."

Ironhide looked at her, his eyes connecting with her.

"My daughter, I did not let you kill Megatron because I am not willing to allow you to lose your soul to end this war…had you killed him it would not have ended the war anyway. Another would have taken his place."

Thunder tilted her head.

"I think my soul is already lost."

Ironhide shook his head,

"No sweetheart, your soul is not lost because you did not murder the troopers in the way you're thinking. They fought you did they not?"

Thunder nodded,

"When I boarded, they ship they came after me, blasters blazing."

"Then you took them down in self-defense."

Thunder was confused now.

"But me and Megatron were fighting each other, would that not have been self-defense as well?"

Ironhide shook his head,

"You had defeated him, he was down. Defenseless."

Thunder remembered Megatron's battered form pinned to the wall by one of her swords she had driven into his shoulder. The energon puddled beneath him as his optics flickered to stay alive. She lowered her head,

"Had I killed him, that would have been murdering someone who was defenseless."

Ironhide nodded,

"The guilt you feel for murdering in self-defense can't hold a candle to the guilt you would feel had you murdered in cold blood."

Thunder broke down, truly grieving for the first time. Optimus's words echoing in her mind from the beach.

"I'm so sorry I disappointed you father. I never wanted that. I just wanted you back!"

She fell to her knees.

Ironhide felt his spark pang, as he pulled her closer.

"My daughter, look at me."

Thunder looked up through her sobs and tears.

"I love you, you have not disappointed me, nor could you ever. Together we will move past this. I am here for you; I will never leave you."

Thunder cuddled up to his warm neck as he pulled her close, cupping her with his hand. He closed his eyes, feeling her breath as his hand moved up and down. It wasn't long till she had fallen asleep, Ironhide shortly after. Optimus and Ratchet exchanged a look, Optimus was touched by Ironhide's words. He had not thought of it in that way before, though he agreed with him 100%. Though he would not have condoned Thunder killing Megatron he never thought of it in the way Ironhide had described. He walked over to them, Ironhide's chest rising and falling slowly, his hands protectively over Thunder form. Ratchet came next to him,

"He is healing remarkable well."

Optimus nodded, grabbing a blanket and gently placing it over him.

"I am consistently reminded how our races are not so different as first imagined."

Ratchet nodded in agreement.

"I am as well, though they are small, and they hurt and squish easy, they seem to be like us in more ways than one."

Optimus smirked at Ratchets comment as he glanced over at the mecha suit, they were certainly smart as well. Protective of family and friends, he felt in his spark that Earth and Cybertron were more connected then any of them truly knew.


End file.
